Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{q}{3} \div \dfrac{7q}{7}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{q}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{7q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ q \times 7 } { 3 \times 7q}$ $a = \dfrac{7q}{21q}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{1}{3}$